Operation Crossed Swords
'Operation Crossed Swords '''is the third level in Future Warfare 2. In this level, US Delta Force operative Annie Cincinnati works with the US Marine Corps to fight against the OpFor and take over the city of Sulaymaniyah, Iran, which backfires horrendously after an earthquake strikes the reigon. Arrival in city The mission starts with Thomas Smith disembarking from a CH-46 Sea Knight and almost immediately meet some OpFor soldiers who are shooting at him with AK-47s. The Marines and Delta Force fight them off and advance through the streets, battling men with RPGs, machineguns, technicals, and helicopters. They eventually reach a market where they find the rest of the Marines. There, they are informed that Alena is held inside a hotel and that Marines were dispatched to take out OpFor forces inside the city. Ambush in car park As the squad walks into a parking lot in front of the hotel, they're ambushed by OpFor soldiers shooting at them from balconies on various floors. Smith is injured and is dragged to safety behind a destroyed car, where he's tasked with providing covering fire for everyone else, which he does. When the insurgents flee, the Marines\Delta Force advance down the street toward the hotel, the sniper attacks again, killing a medic trying to help Smith. At the last minute, Smith grabs a Benelli M4 shotgun from a fellow Delta operative and opens fire on the sniper, killing him instantly. Suddenly, an enemy Mi-24 attacks them, only to be shot down by an AH-1 Cobra. From here, the view shifts from Smith to Cincinnati of the USAF. Dogfight in the sky Annie Cincinnati fights against enemy Mig29 fighter jets above the city using her AH-1 Cobra. She is soon besieged by Mi-24 Hind gunships, which she destroys. Later, she gets word from the commander that enemy drones have been seen in the city; suddenly Iraqi General Atomics Avengers arrive and try to shoot her down, only to be knocked out of the sky by a wave of F-15 fighter jets. At the same time, Smith's squad is seen advancing toward the Hotel, where Alena is held, ending Annie's section of the level. Reaching the hotel After Annie is saved from the Avengers, Smith's squad ends up being stuck inside the lobby of the hotel after OpFor forces attack them inside. After killing off the OpFor forces, the Delta Force and Marines are pushed out of the hotel and forced to go into the building adjascent to that. They fight their way to the rooftop and use a wooden plank to get to the hotel roof. OpFor forces try to pursue them, but Smith kicks the plank off, causing the entire mob to fall to their deaths. From the roof, the Marines and Delta operatives reach the hotel's parking lot via fast roping. Finding Alena and defusing an IED As the team enters the lobby, Smith notices a red wire running from a pickup truck to the basement of the hotel. Tasked with tracing the wire, Smith crawls through an air vent and eventually arrives in a basement, where he finds a black box, as well as Alena Vorshevsky, unconscious, gagged and tied to a chair. Smith awakens Alena and then turns his attention to the wire, which is attached to a strange white box. He later finds a detonator and realizes it's an IED. He pulls a wire out of the detonator box when Alena screams a warning. Turning, Smith sees an OpFor gunman trying to melee him. Despite being nearly pummeled by the gunman, Smith kills him and disarms the IED, just before it explodes. He then unties Alena and gets her out of the building. Supporting the team and the earthquake Smith gets outside with Alena, but is shot by a sniper. Suddenly, a mob of OpFor soldiers swarms the hotel, forcing the Marines and Delta Force to take a stand on the streets. Annie attempts to help, but is shot down. At the same time, air support arrives, decimating almost everyone in the mob. As the survivors regroup and try to advance further, a devastating earthquake completely flattens the city. The hotel tips forward and crushes almost everyone in Smith's squad to death...except Smith, Alena, and a handful of others. After the earthquake, the mission ends. Trivia *This mission is a throwback to Operation Swordbreaker in Battlefield 3. *Smith speaks throughout the entire mission, unlike Inez, who speaks only one line in Act I. *Alena's only line is, ''"WATCH OUT, SMITH!" Gallery AAAH!.jpg|Smith and the earthquake Found her.jpg|Alena Vorshevsky during the mission